Pixie Vampire
by MomoAndCrystal
Summary: Florah is a pixie vampire. She just got a new boyfriend and has to deal with her new guardian and her boyfriend's sister. But the Coven, is trying to kill Flo. Read to see what happens. I suck at summaries, lol.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Ahem." I looked up and saw a young man. He was tall, skinny, blond hair, blue-eyed vampire; obviously new to the dark world. "My lady," he whispered.

"Just call me Flora," I responded.

"Err, yes Flora," he replied softly. I waited a moment before I asked, "And you would be?"

He looked up,"Huh? Oh! I'm Jake, Jay for short. I m nineteen."

_Wow... Jake is... really, really cute_! I thought to myself, _I'll just charm him into asking me out... What the? He has a block_. I looked at his face and noticed something. His left eye, it was slowly and steadily turning purple._He's a telepath._

He chuckled at my thoughts. "So everyone tells me," he sighed, in a deep sexy voice.

"So Jay, who created you?" I questioned while walking into my room to change into a dress.

"Carl Santiago, one of the strongest and most powerful vampire in the world" He responded easily.

"Oh Carl... huh" I said, thinking of the time we went out.

"Err, wow, you guys sure had some history," he said in a disgusted tone.

"Hey!" I yelled," Stay out of my head!" His left eye was a deep purple now. I quietly cast a telepathy spell on myself so I could hear his thoughts without him knowing. _Hey, she has the power to cast spells, plus she is pretty cute. I wonder if she likes me, I wander what she's thinking. _I focused on my dress to distract me so he wouldn't find out about me liking him.

"Jay, look, I know you want to know more about me but it's been 3 hours! Go home! Please!" I begged after a very tiring conversation with him. "Besides, I have a party to go to." I walked to my room and locked the door, and changed into my favorite stormy blue spaghetti strapped shirt and a tight skirt that showed off my gorgeous legs. I pulled my dirty blond hair back into a high ponytail and threw on some heels. I was ready to go when I felt a push threw my thoughts._ Go home_! I yelled in my head. I felt him leave my head and opened the door to my room. He was gone. I went to my blue 2005 Ferrari 612 Scaglietti , *sigh* my baby, and sure enough, Jay was there, in a tux.

"Hop in ma'am" he said.

Once I got in, he closed the door. He went around and got into the driver's seat. He turned on the ignition and revved it up.

"So where's the party?" He asked.

"Pixie Avenue" I responded.

"Which house?"

"2031" I directed. He passed by the houses until he got to 2031. As soon as he pulled up I jumped out of the car as fast as I could and ran to the door.

"Now I'm warning you," I started." This is a pixie's house, so there will be a ton of different creatures here.'' Actually, I knew the pixie, and he only invited demons to his party. He nodded and we went in. 2 hours into the party I was dancing and then I heard, _Florah! Help_! I jumped and looked around for Jay. I ran outside and saw a squirming Jake being thrown into a black pick-up truck by some demons. "FLO-" he yelled as they covered his mouth. _I'm coming Jay_! I yelled in my head, hoping he would hear.

I hopped into the pick-up truck and cast a spell. "Wind" I yelled and the demons blew across the yard and slammed against the house.

"Florah?" I heard Jay groan.

Go to sleep Jay, I told him in my mind.

_Thank you..._He said and I smiled.

_No one interrupts my date with you_, I said, earning a chuckle from Jay. We walked to my car and he started to lightly snore almost as soon as he shut the door. I drove us home, and when we were almost there, I finally broke down. I started to cry and shake violently, as the fear over took me. In the corner of my eye I saw Jay starting to stir.

"Florah?"He asked," Are you okay? You re shaking.''

I pulled into the driveway and we both got out. I collapsed into his arms. He picked me up and carried me into the house and put me on my bed.

"Can you stay?" I asked him," I need you."

He lay down next to me and said," That's fine, I need you too. Do you want me to sleep on the couch?"

"No!" I responded," There are some pajamas over there." I pointed to the drawers. He got up and went to get the clothes.

"What? No shirt?" He asked picking up the pajama bottoms.

"Nope!" I responded evilly.

"You sure sound better." Jay chuckled and went to go change.

I got up and changed into a silk night gown with lace fringed at the bottom and a butterfly on the chest.

He walked in and got on the bed, me following his lead. I ran my hand against his well muscled arm.

"I can't believe you're mine." I whispered.

He shifted so that we were face to face, Same here, love."

I smiled and snuggled into his chest.

"Good night, love" He whispered just as I closed my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I awoke to a squishy feeling inside.

"Jay? Sweetie?" I called out as I padded into the kitchen, our kitchen. I called out to Jay again and he responded in my head.

In the living room , said Jay in my head. So, I walked into our living room. Wow, never going to get tired of that.

There he was, my love and was watching TV. On the couch, perfectly at ease.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"Yeah, a little, let's go out for breakfast.'' I said. I turned away to get dressed but Jay grabbed my hand. He pulled me into a sweet kiss.

"I should have done that last night," he whispered and let go of my hand. "Wear the prettiest dress you have." He said. I gave him another kiss and went to change. I walked into my closet (yes, walked in, my closet is HUGE) and changed into a sky blue strapless dress. It had sequined rubies the color of blood on the top. I let my wavy hair fall on my shoulders. I was walking out when I was grabbed from behind and knocked out.

I woke up in darkness. It was hard to see and was so quiet the dead would be disturbed. I tried to move but couldn't, my mouth was taped and I was bound hand and foot. I screamed in my head hoping Jay would hear, Jay! Please help me! I sighed, well, I tried to at least. That's when I heard footsteps running my way. I struggled against my binds but was soon picked up. I screamed, a muffled sound. "Shhhh! Flo, it's me!"

Jay?

"Yes, it's me, are you okay" He asked, worried.

Yes, I'm fine. Could you- Oh, I don't know, GET THE TAPE OFF OF MY MOUTH? I screamed in my head.

"Oh- r-right" He said, flinching at my screech and pulled off the tape.

"Ouch!" I screamed.

"Sorry," he said with a sheepish smile.

"What happened?" I asked, All I remember is being knocked out.

Jay sighed and said, Some stupid human raiders attacked the house. Not just ours either."

I started to shake and could feel the tears coming to my eyes. "Are you okay?" I asked Jay, concerned. I looked up at Jay who looked fine.

"I'm fine, love," He said smiling, "too bad you got knocked out before I could see you in your dress."

I giggled and smacked him, "That's not very appropriate!"

We walked into our house and I thought about the human rioters that broke into all of the demon's houses, including mine.

Humans really don't like the dark world, I thought mostly to myself.

Jay put me to bed and told me to rest. I went to sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

2 hours later I woke up and could smell eggs right away. They smelled so good; I didn't know Jay could cook. I went into the living room and turned on the TV. I turned it to the news channel, looking to see if they put anything on about the human rioters earlier today. As I watched the news I growled. The news had changed the story to make it look like we and the rest of the demons had attacked the humans, and they were just fighting back. I turned off they TV, put out by the fact that they lied. Typical humans, I thought out savagely. I heard Jay behind me but was surprised when he kissed the back of my neck.

"Don't let them get to you," He whispered.

I grinned and responded," I won't."

He went into the kitchen and before I could follow him, he came back with a plate full of eggs and a glass of blood.

"Ewwww, I hate the sight of blood, I squealed. Jay took a sip and closed his eyes, savoring the taste. No matter how gross it may look, it tasted just like your favorite milk shake. Times 4,000. It's the best thing for a vampire even though we can eat human food. We still have to feed. I took a sip from my glass. As it went down it exploded with my body, making me crave more. The next thing I know, Jay was trying to pry the now empty cup from my hands. He raised an eyebrow, silently asking when was the last time a fed . I shrugged as I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. Jay burped and said," Excuse me."

Then I raised an eyebrow but let it go. I giggled and looked at his face. He had a drop of blood on his lips and I leaned forward, kissing his lips to get it off.

"You know," Jay started," We never finished our date yesterday."

"I don't think it even started." I replied. Jay rolled his eyes. "Well, I was thinking that we could go to my house so I can get all my stuff and officially move in."

My heart jumped and sped up. I took a giant bite of eggs. "Yeah, we should." I responded.

"Cool, I have a 55'' screen TV that would look great in our room." He said before grabbing my hand. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*Three days later*

"Whew, it took us three days but you re finally moved in babe!" I panted after lifting 6 boxes full of goddess-knows-what," What is even in these boxes anyway?"

He opened one and pulled out giant books. I walked over to him and took one of the books and read the titles. "Dracula?" I giggled so hard I fell on the bed. Jay looked over and grinned at me. He walked into the living room, then ran, jumped, and landed right next to me on the bed. I rolled over and grabbed the remote to our new 55 inch screen TV and turned it on.

"NEW NEW NEW! BUY THE COOL NEW-" I shut it off before that stupid ad could ruin the moment. I rolled back over to kiss my boyfriend, just as someone in a blue rove came into my room and started chanting a spell. Jay leaned over and but my neck, allowing his saliva into my blood stream, turning me into a full vampire.

'Love, it's your eighteenth birthday', I heard Jay say in my mind. I grinned and felt a weird fluttering under me. "Who turned on the a.c.?" I asked before realizing that I was floating.

"Florah, you have wings!" Jay exclaimed. He turned to the person in the blue robe, "Why does she have wings?"

The chanter lifted the hood of her robe and said, "She is a rare vampire. A pixie vampire is the most powerful vampire of them all."

I didn't know I was crying until I floated down and my sweet Jay handed me a tissue.

The chanter looked at me and smiled, I am Annabelle, your new guardian. I will be here through all of your needs.

Jay opened his mouth to say something but a short blonde girl who needs a bit of make up to complete her amazing outfit came in. She had sparkling jade eyes with little flecks of gold in them that obviously proved that she was an absorber.

She smiled at Jay, Hey Jay, what s up? She said in a hypnotizing, yet sweet voice. Jay stood up and hugged her. I resisted the urge to tear her to pieces and held back my growl. The Blondie looked at me and asked Jay, Who s she? I did growl that time.

Jay pulled back, explaining to me This is my seventeen year old sister, Lesly.

Lesly smacked Jay and said, Don t listen to him. My name is Lesly but I go by Momo.

Momo? I asked, confused.

She nodded, It s Japanese for peaches, and I love peaches! She obviously put too much sugar in her cereal this morning, she was waaaay to hyper.

My sister is weird, Jay warned me in my head.

I can see, I responded, looking at Momo carefully.

And this is my girlfriend, Jay told Momo.

All of a sudden, Annabelle popped up with a fresh glass of blood. Eeew, ew, ew, ew! Yelled Momo running around the room and before hiding under the bed.

Ignoring her, Annabelle said, My name is Annabelle but you can call me Crystal. After all, that is where my source of power comes from. She turned and went into my bathroom, probably to change. When she came back, she was wearing a gorgeous blue mini skirt, a blue tank top, and knee-high boots.

Momo, in her cute little Kermit the frog T-shirt, skinny jeans, and blue converse with stars crawled out from under the bed. I felt out of place in my plaid shirt and baggy jeans so I went to my giant closet and changed into a green tank top with a tight, white, knee length skirt and red air walks. I walked back into my room to Jay changing his shirt and Crystal and Momo discussing the cuteness rating on some actor I never heard of.

I grabbed the untouched cup of blood and took a sip. I looked at Momo and asked, Hey Momo, how did you become a vampire?

Flo, please don t bring that up, Jay thought to me. Momo s face had gone pale and angry. It s a long story, and I guess you ll find out anyway, she looked at Jay pointedly, It was a rainy night and I was at a party until really late... This cute guy offered me to drive me home. I accepted without realizing that he was drunk, and he crashed into a tree. Half of the tree fell on the car, putting me in the hospital... I barely survived... I was in a coma forever. Yet, that bastard was perfectly fine! I was dying slowly and painfully, but then Jay came and turned me into a vamp so I would live. I got the power of absorbing, which means I absorb from anyone within 30 feet of me. she grinned, almost evilly, Crystal cocked an eyebrow curiously but shook her head and said nothing. She continued, I get to keep the powers! So, it s almost like being a pixie. I jumped as I came to, watching Momo catch her breath after talking so much. Her hyperness gone for a while, she realized we were all staring at her, now it was her turn to cock an eyebrow What? , and changed her mood. Anyway, who wants tacos? She jumped up and ran out. I stood to follow but Jay stopped me saying, Finish you blood. So I drank. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The tacos were pretty good, we all ate a bunch. That s when I noticed what Momo put in hers. Are those peaches?

I nearly screamed. What, you get to eat yours with tomatoes, why can t I eat mine with peaches? Momo demanded. Ummm... was all I could come up with

That s what I thought! Momo huffed, then continued eating her taco. How Jay could deal with her, I have nooooo idea. Just then, a giant ice cream truck drove by and Momo yelled, Peaches! Before running after it. She came back with cones for all of us and a peaches and cream one for herself, licking it merrily.

It started to get late and Crystal was leaving, waving to the siblings that were talking in the corner when all of a sudden Jay yelled, No freaking way! And Momo replied, Yes freaking way!

You got kicked out of boarding school? Jay yelled.

Oh like you never did? Momo yelled back. Soooooo not the point right now! jay yelled back at her, his face gone red with anger, he threw his hands in the air, then looked at her again, how did you manage it this time? He grumbled. Momo blushed and mumbled something. What? Jay asked, Say that again Momo blushed harder and mumbled again, only a tiny bit louder. huh? Jay said, sounding kind of dumb. I GOT CAUGHT MAKING OUT WITH MY TEACHER! Momo yelled. WHAT! Jay yelled.

It wasn t my fault! We were doing a project and I drank something thinking it was my water. When I went to talk to my teacher, I just started kissing him! Jay glared at her, And i suppose you teacher pulled away, like a good person would? He looked repulsed, and very very mad,While momo looked embarrassed and dreamy about the situation, N-no... Uh oh...

Where is he because I swear I will tear him to shreds and drink his blood! I ran to him and grabbed his shoulder, Jay, you know we don t hunt humans like that, We already have enough problems with the human Rioters, we don t need more. I said soothingly. He pushed me and knocked me over. I got up and stopped him and that seemed to wake him up. I turned away from him and power surged through me, FIRE! Cage him! Suddenly, there was a ring of fire around Jay. He looked shocked and hurt that i would use my powers against him, but I didn t take that kind of Bullshit, Flo, sweetie, I did not mean it! I was just angry and I m sorry. He looked at me with truly sorry eyes.

Jay, I- and everything went black. I heard footsteps and yelling... but it was as if I were in a tunnel. I woke up all groggy and very thirsty. I sat up then lay back down as a sharp pain in my heart stung me. I looked around and saw a glass of blood on the dresser next to a ruby. A ruby for strength and blood. I said to myself. I silently thanked Crystal, and chugged the blood. I didn t realize how thirsty I was until I took a sip, and before I knew it, every last drop was gone. The power surged through my body, waking me up. I put down the glass and picked up the ruby. I gasped. The power of the ruby ran up and down my body, strengthening me. As I got up I looked around the room. I touched other crystals and things to help me feel better. I chuckled, Good Ole Crystal. Flo? Honey, are you awake? I heard in my head. I growled and made a mental block in my head after thinking, BASTARD I NEVER SHOULD HAVE TRUSTED YOU!

I heard his sigh from the living room and put an unhappy face for him. Flo, I said I was sorry, and you already burned me! What more do you want? he asked, not opening the door.

Go away, I yelled firmly. But of course, he didn t. I growled and went to go change. I could feel him trying to read my mind, but my shield was still out. When he tried a little harder I sent a wave of pain to him. Ow! Then I heard footsteps and a thud. Hey! Momo don t push me! Jay said. I ll push you again if you don t move! Momo said then I heard the door click. Soon-to-be sis? You okay? She asked when I came out of my closet in jeans and Elmo T-shirt.

She was wearing a Beatles shirt, skinny jeans, and bright pink converse. I grunted and held out my glass hoping she would get the hint. She fake gagged making me giggle then took the glass, holding it like a prep touching a tacky shirt before opening the door. You want to get on her good side? She asked Jay. Of course, she s my girl. Jay answered sweetly. Then go get hers some blood! Momo said, throwing the cup at him and slamming the door shut. We heard footsteps and he was gone.

Dork. She said rolling her eyes. I giggled. Momo was the best. So Momo, if there were such thing as peach flavored blood would you drink it? Her eyes widened, YES! I have to, I dropped a carton of peach juice into a glass of blood. It was deli-sh! Just then there was a knock on the door. I sent a mental picture of myself smiling to him and he came in. Hey cutie, He said. Hi! Responded Momo. Jay rolled his eyes, I meant Flo.

Ohhhh...

I grinned at him, snatching the glass of blood. I closed my eyes and drinking deeply. All of a sudden, I saw a cute little wolf pop into my mind. Oh my Beatles! She s glowing and she s flying! I heard Momo say. I finished the last drop and conjured the wolf. I didn t know why, but I knew I should.

He was a beautiful black wolf. He bowed to me and said, MY fair queen. I am your humble servant. I gasped. Y-you can talk? Momo stuttered. The wolf chuckled, Allow me to introduce myself. I am Cornelius, Queen Florah s familiar. I blinked at him, before looking at Momo, looking for an explanation.

She rolled her eyes, A familiar is an animal who not only serves you every need but is a part of you soul. If you are hurt, so is um, Corny over there. If you die, so does your familiar, but if Corny dies, you can still live. Though, having your familiar dead will result in you dying... not many can live without them. The pain is unbearable and many kill themselves...

Cornelius, Jay corrected. Whatever, Momo said dismissively. 


End file.
